


Beginnings

by amberforest



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Gen, Major friendship!!!!, The first time steve called Danny "Danno", first day on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberforest/pseuds/amberforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little thing about Danny's first day as Steve's partner. It's p cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Steve McGarrett was the one person Danny knew he would hate driving with most. His first day as Steve's partner and they were already going 70. He knew it was necessary to catch whatever crook they were chasing, but he didn't know how much screeching the tires of the Mercury could take. 

He gripped the dashboard in front of him as Steve whipped around a corner, grumbling the entire way. 

"Dan, do you trust me?" Steve asked urgently, still pursuing the suspect. 

"What?" Danny yelled. What kind of question was that?

"I asked if you trust me!"

"I trust you, Steve, but I don't-"

"Good." Steve yanked the steering wheel and suddenly they were driving up a ramp. They ended up on one of the shipping crates, screeching to a halt before they went over the edge and in to the water. He got out of the car and before Danny knew what was happening, a rifle was being shoved in to his hands. "If I don't catch him, use this. Be ready."

"Steve, wh-"

Steve jumped over the edge. Danny quickly ran to look over. There was a narrow strip of concrete. Steve must have landed there because the water was undisturbed. "Steve," Danny hissed. "Steve!"

Just then, their suspect came running in to view. He must have ditched the car after he thought he lost the two detectives. Dan quietly got in to position with his gun. Before he could take a shot, someone exploded from a crack between crates and body slammed the assailant. They sailed straight in to the water with a splash. 

"Steve!" Danny yelled. Some first day this was. Was his new partner always going to be like this? He jumped down, landing hard and stumbling before running to where the water was still swaying. 

Bubbles rose with the struggle going on underwater, making it impossible to see who was winning. For far too long, Dan waited with baited breath, rifle at the ready. 

A few seconds later, the two figures emerged, both gasping for breath. Steve had the suspect over his shoulder. 

"Steve! Are you alright?" Danny asked. He swung the rifle on to his back and reached a hand down to Steve, who took it. He allowed himself to be pulled to the concrete slab. 

"I'm alright. What kind of Hawaiian doesn't know how to swim?" he asked, grinning cheekily as he hoisted the criminal over the side. He quickly climbed out after him. 

Dan let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled back. "Looks like your suit's ruined."

"You have little faith in the island's dry cleaners," Steve replied with a wink. "Book 'em, Danno. Murder one."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic captures the more playful side of their friendship, like the side you see in "Horoscope for Murder."


End file.
